Mafia Life Isn't As Easy As You Think
by RoyalLowBlood
Summary: When Lovino is walking to a party his little brother is throwing, he is ambushed by a mysterious man by the name of Antonio. What will happen next? ((I know, I know, fail summary.))
1. Chapter 1

**Mafia Life Isn't As Easy As You Think**

By: RoyalLowBlood

**((This story is based off an RP I did with a friend a while ago. I stopped talking to the friend a long time ago, so I will be writing for Antonio from now on.)) **

A medium sized Italian man was walking down a lonely street in his home town of Rome. He was wearing a black suit with a red formal shirt underneath it; the top button was undone, showing tanned skin beneath the fabric. His hair was a bit messy, with a stray curl on the right side of his head.

He seemed to be talking on the phone in quick Italian phrases, though he slipped to English after a bit, "Damn it Fratello! I'm busy, why can't you go to the fucking party on your own?" He paused for a moment, probably waiting for the person on the other end of the phone call to speak. "Fine, but I swear, if that French Bastard is there, shit is hitting the fan." The man closed the phone with a bit more force than needed.

A man was hiding in the dark alleyway near where the Italian was talking on the phone. His brown hair was brushed, but the curly locks refused to stay, so it still looked messy. His brown eyes slid over the man, noting the small stature, so he thought he would be able to win a fight, if necessary. The hidden man chuckled softly, jumping out of the alley he had been hiding in, dragging the other back into the darkness with a hand over his mouth.

The Italian gasped as he was grabbed, trying to pull himself free. He was grabbing at the hand over his mouth, trying his best to dig his nails into the man's hand. His scream of surprise wasn't audible around the hand over his mouth.

"Keep quiet, or you will regret it~." The man pinned the Italian to the wall with a mischievous smirk. He leaned close to the Italian's ear as he spoke in his thickly Spanish accent. He knew who this man was, a Mob Boss that he needed to take out to be able to climb the rungs of The Family.

The Mob Boss' eyes were wide in shock and he let out shaky breath through his nose, trying to stay calm. He had been in worse situations because of the job he had inherited from his Grandfather, but he had never been without a few friends to back him up.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, of the Vargas Family, correct?" The man pulled out a small switchblade and pressed it to Lovino's throat before removing the hand from the Italian's mouth. "So, you are the Mob Boss I have been hearing about? You are just a damn kid.."

Lovino narrowed his eyes as he glared at the man in front of him. "I'm older and more mature than I look." His voice was strained since he was trying to avoid pushing his neck out farther than necessary.

The smaller man's actions and words caused the taller man to snort with laughter. "I'm sure. Well, you are going to be my prisoner, meaning you give me control of the Mafia, or I kill you and take it anyway." He pressed the knife slightly closer.

Lovino growled, clenching his teeth, "Hell no! It's mine; passed through my fucking family. Give me a fair fight, we will see who wins." As he was speaking, he shifted his sleeve, trying to get to one of the many knives he had hidden in his coat.

"You think I'm stupid? I know that if I let you go, you will call reinforcements. That's why-" The Spaniard's eyes narrowed and he ripped the other's coat open enough so see all the knives. He then pulled the jacket off the Italian, throwing it across the alley. "Smart for a kid."

Lovino growled when his coat was ripped from him, all his knives clattering to the ground. "Fuck.. Of course I'm smart! I was raise out here, you damn bastard!" He tried to throw a punch aimed toward the Spaniard's gut.

The man dodged and shoved his elbow into the other's ribs, bringing the switchblade up, giving the other man a gash on his neck, not deep enough to kill, but enough to take a while to heal. "Be careful, I won't think twice about killing a brat like you." His voice deepened, showing pure anger.

The moment the Spaniard dug his elbow into his ribs, he gasped in pain, hitting the wall behind him roughly. He actually let out a yelp as the knife sliced across his neck. "D-damn you, f-fucking bastardo!" He clenched his teeth to try to ignore the pain.

"Now… Are you going to give me the Mafia willingly?" The Spaniard purred, leaning close to lick the cut on the other's neck slowly, sending sparks of pain through the Italian's neck.

Lovino's body shivered under the man, shaking his head. "Never! You will have to pry it from my cold, dead hands. I know mio fratello would never give his portion up to you either. You are fucked." He let a small smirk grace his features as he looked up at the Spaniard.

The man laughed loudly, "Your brother is even more pathetic than you. Perhaps I should just kill him for his piece then come back for yours." He pulled away from the Italian for a moment, looking to see his expression.

The Italian suddenly got very angry, his face getting slightly red. "If you fucking touch him, I swear, I will fucking kill you!" He attempted to kick out at the taller man, trying to get him to get away from him so he could get to his knives.

The Spaniard grinned, dodging the attack again before walking out of the alley. "I will be back for you, Lovi~." He continued his way out of the alleyway. Lovino growled loudly, leaning down to grab one of the fallen knives, charging after the Spaniard. "No! Get back here, you fucking coward!"

The Spaniard sighed and shook his head. "So troublesome, even for an Italian.. You should at least know your enemies name, Antonio Fernando Carriedo." He then turned down a new alleyway, running and turning down the curving streets, following different alleys and backstreets toward the party Feliciano, Lovino's little brother, was attending.

Lovino kept running, sticking to the main roads to get to the party as quickly as possible. He needed to get to his little brother and protect him from Antonio. "Feliciano, you better have someone with you this time.. Please." He was growling to himself as he ran. He could already see the lights of the large house.

Antonio scowled as he realized Lovino wasn't that far behind him when he reached the house. Quickly ducking inside and trying his best to blend into the people, he easily spotted the bubbly younger Italian with his curl on the left side of his head. He started making his way through the crowd toward him.

Lovino, being the head of the Family, was noticed right away, many people rushing toward him to try to get in his good graces. "Get the fuck out of my damn way!" He started pushing people away to get to his brother. "Feliciano! Everyone, find him! It's important that he is surrounded and protected. I am sure someone is here that doesn't belong here."

Antonio glared as he heard the other's voice, quickly gripping Feliciano's shoulder. The small Italian let out a shriek of fear at the stranger and stared up at the Spaniard who was currently drawing out a knife.

A large blonde man was beside Feliciano, he was his personal bodyguard. He quickly grabbed Feliciano's wrist, attempting to pull him from Antonio. "Drop the knife, now." His voice was deep, strong, and had a clear German accent.

With a shake of his head, Antonio pressed the knife to Feliciano's neck, "Let go, or I'll kill the boy right here." He growled, showing he would by pressing the knife closer and nicking the Italian's neck, causing him to whimper in pain. "L-ludwig, please.. I don't want you to get hurt too."

Ludwig tensed up, unsure of what to do. He couldn't let the man kill his friend, but he also couldn't let go of him, that would make him get in trouble with the small man's brother. "Let go of him." He loosened his grip, but he didn't completely let go, knowing Feliciano could hold on for a little longer. He looked around, trying to find someone to help him, but finding no one.

Trembling, Feliciano took a deep breath and screamed. He knew that would cause people to know where he was. Antonio growled, covering his ears for a moment, slashing at the young Italian and leaving a deep wound on his back.

Ludwig pulled him against his chest quickly, wrapping his arms around him to try to shield him from any farther wounding. Feliciano gripped Ludwig's shirt, crying and trembling worse than before from the pain.

Lovino heard the scream and ran toward it, knowing it to be his baby brother. He jumped over the table that was placed in the middle of the large room, flicking his knife open at the same time. Antonio turned and aimed his knife at Lovino. "You just want to die first, don't you?"

Ludwig looked toward Lovino, nodding his head toward him to say he was bringing Feliciano away from the fighting. He picking Feliciano up gently and brought him over to a chair to try to stop the bleeding.

Lovino on the other hand was glaring at Antonio. "You fucking hurt him. What did I say about that? I said I would kill you, you fucking idiot!" He lifted his own blade up and pointed it at him. "I won't even let any of my men get involved, even though you are surrounded." He then pointed to all the men holding guns, pointed toward Antonio.

Antonio smirked, "How can I trust they won't try and save their precious head of the family?" He reached into his own jacket, pulling out a grenade, his smirk darkening.

At the sight of the grenade, Lovino backed up a few steps. "They will follow my orders." He pointed to the men and made a sign, waving his hand toward his neck, and all the men lowered their weapons. "Now put away the grenade. If you set it off, it will kill you as well as us." He tried to use a soothing voice, but it still sounded angry.

"I'm not too concerned about dying, Mr. Vargas." He nodded and put the grenade away. Looking around the room, he winced at seeing all the women present. "Outside, alone."

Lovino nodded and pointed to the nearest door, leading to the gardens outside. A few men tried to follow, but Lovino shook his head, pointing to his still injured brother.

Antonio followed Lovino out and situated himself near a small rose bush and drew out his knife again. "I'll give you one more chance to hand over the Mafia."

Lovino who still had his knife in his hands, shook his head. "Never.. Why do you want it so bad? There are more than just this Family.. There are five in total." He held up five fingers. "The Vargas Family is this one. There are also the Braginski Family, the Kirkland Family, the Nordics, and the Germanics. Why don't you try your luck with a smaller, less powerful family before going after what is mine?" He crossed his arms at the end of his statement.

Antonio looked down, "Where's the fun in starting small? It makes you look weak." He smirked and looked back up. "I like power!"

Lovino sighed and shook his head. "Power will eventually kill you." He looked down, memories of his Grandfather flooding to his mind. "What do you think happened to the ex-head of this family?"

That is where Antonio snapped, "Why should I care? I want to rule!" He had an insane glint in his eyes.

Lovino charged forward landing a slash toward the man's arm to try to knock the weapon out of his hands. The slash at his arm cause Antonio to wince and quickly move, aiming a stab at Lovino's stomach.

Lovino jumped backward, the knife managing to land a shallow wound, the blood not showing very much on his clothing. He let out a small whimper, but he didn't make much more of a sound than that.

Antonio smirked and jumped onto a stone bench, lunging at the other, knife aiming right at the Italian's head. Lovino ducked, grabbing onto Antonio's arm to dodge the knife. "The fuck! Why do you want my family though?"

Antonio chuckled and slashed at the Italian's side, jumping back. "Why not? It's fun." Lovino yelped in pain when his side was slashed at. The wound was particularly deep, so he grabbed at it to keep the bleeding to a minimum. This caused the Spaniard to smirk and lick the blood from the blade.

"Y-you fucking bastard.." Lovino panted slightly and ran toward the man again, attempting to stab at Antonio's chest. The stab made contact, but not too terribly deep. Antonio groaned in pain and gripped his chest, pulling his hand away to see it covered in blood. "Not bad kid."

Lovino jumped back and shivered slightly. He hated having to draw blood from people. "Why don't you give up already?"

"Because I still have a mafia to conquer." His eyes narrowed and he slowly moved closer to the other. He raised his knife and threw it at Lovino's chest.

_**((This is where I end it for now. Comments and responses make me want to update faster.))**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafia Life Isn't As Easy As You Think (Chapter Two)**

By: RoyalLowBlood

**((Chapter 2! Hopefully you guys like it!))**

_Last time on: Mafia Life Isn't As Easy As you Think:_

_Lovino jumped back and shivered slightly. He hated having to draw blood from people. "Why don't you give up already?"_

"_Because I still have a mafia to conquer." His eyes narrowed and he slowly moved closer to the other. He raised his knife and threw it at Lovino's chest._

Lovino quickly put his arms up, blocking the path of the knife, causing it to stab into his arm. "Shit!" He ripped the knife from his arm and threw it to the ground, glaring at Antonio. "What the hell, bastard!" This caused Antonio to smirk and raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Lovino held his wound tightly, blood slowly sliding past his hands. "Y-you threw a knife at me, bastard!" His neck was still bleeding slightly, though most of the blood had dried up, making the flow of blood much slower.

Antonio just took a few steps closer to Lovino, cracking his knuckles. "Well, you won't be in pain much longer.." He licked his lips slightly.

Lovino cringed, knowing he was at a disadvantage. He had only one option, though it was technically cheating. The Italian man brought his fingers to his lips, letting out a loud whistle.

Antonio blinked in both surprise and confusion, looking up toward the house. Several large men were standing there with guns trained at his head. He looked toward the exit to the street, hoping for an escape route. There were men there as well, guns drawn and ready to shoot, he was fucked.

"Give up, and I won't have them kill you." Lovino was stepping backward, where a man with white-blonde hair was standing. The man looked up, his red eyes widening at the sight of Antonio, but he quickly looked back down. "To your knees." Lovino commanded to Antonio, grabbing the gun the man behind him held out.

Antonio knew when he was beat, so he did as he was told, dropping to his knees with his head down. He was clearly afraid of the power the Italian now held over him.

"Bring him to the basement; I will deal with him when I clean up." Lovino spoke in a commanding tone to the white haired man, pointing to the Spaniard. "You better not screw this up, Gilbert, or you and your brother are gone." Lovino then pushed past the men at the entrance to the house and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"I'm sorry, Antonio.." Gilbert spoke under his breath as he walked forward, to the Spaniard. He didn't want to have to do this to him, but an order was an order. "Please follow me." He leaned down toward Antonio.

Antonio looked up at Gilbert with a spark of happiness. He had a chance, or so he thought. "Gilbert! Please! Help me.." He reached out toward Gilbert, but the white haired man shook his head, grabbing Antonio's wrist, quickly pulling Antonio to his feet.

Gilbert led Antonio toward a door that had previously been hidden from view by a large rose bush. The Prussian pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. "In, now." He pointed inside.

Antonio lowered his head and walked into the dark hallway, leading to a single set of spiral stairs. He continued his decent until he got to a large iron door.

Gilbert unlocked that door as well, pushing Antonio inside. As he was pushed inside, Antonio stumbled to the cobblestone floor, putting his hands out to keep himself from falling face first. The Prussian walked inside after the Spaniard fell, shutting the door behind himself. "I have to lock you up, Toni, I'm sorry."

Antonio had a look of defiance, as if he was going to try to fight the white haired man. "No way in hell, mi amigo." He turned to face Gilbert, slowly reaching toward his boot, though trying to make his movement unnoticeable.

Gilbert reached toward his belt, grabbing a knife he always kept there. "Don't make me have to hurt you, Antonio, because I will if I have to." He pointed the knife toward him.

Antonio bared his teeth, growling under his breath. "I don't give up without a fight." He pulled his own knife from his boot and held it out toward Gilbert. "Bring it on." He smirked slightly as he stood back up.

Gilbert took a step back toward the door, protecting the only exit, if he were to screw up and let Antonio out, he would face dire consequences. "Don't make me have to do this, Bitte." He adjusted his grip on the knife.

Antonio lunged toward Gilbert, pointed his knife toward the Prussian's shoulder; he wanted to injure, not kill. Gilbert moved to the right, just a few centimeters, making the knife barely miss his skin, cutting through his black jacket sleeve. He then turned his knife to knock the hilt of it into Antonio's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Antonio stumbled back, letting out a few gasps before throwing himself back toward Gilbert, determined to win, or at least die trying.

Gilbert parried each and every attack Antonio threw at him with practiced ease. He soon had Antonio on the ground, panting and a little bit of blood sliding from the corner of his mouth. "I warned you, I'm sorry." He sauntered over to Antonio and picked him up, carrying him toward the wall of the small cell, toward the chains on the walls. "Try not to get yourself in any more trouble with Mr. Vargas when he comes down here, alright?" He started locking Antonio's arms and legs up to the wall with the chains, making them tight enough to keep him there, but not tight enough to hurt him or cut off circulation.

Antonio was looking toward the ground, not giving any clue to Gilbert that he was hearing what was said, or that he was even still awake.

"I'm sorry you have to be put through this. Why didn't you just stay away?" Gilbert mumbled under his breath as he hurried out of the room, locking the iron door behind himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews:

Mighty Agamemnon : Thank you very much, I hope I satisfied at least 'some' of your darker needs…

Spamano4ever : Haha! I have to leave you all wanting more.

Erzbet : XD

Artiebrows : I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Though it took forever to do this, sadly.

Thank you all for reviewing, and I am so sorry that it took forever to update. I have been working on a bunch of cosplay things, moving, and changing schools. Thankfully school is finished, but I have to also bring my cousins places, so I might also take a while to update, still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mafia Life Isn't as Easy as You May Think**

Chapter Three:

_Last time on: Mafia Life Isn't as Easy as You May Think:_

_Antonio was looking toward the ground, not giving any clue to Gilbert that he was hearing what was said, or that he was even still awake._

"_I'm sorry you have to be put through this. Why didn't you just stay away?" Gilbert mumbled under his breath as he hurried out of the room, locking the iron door behind himself._

_Antonio stayed down in that dark room for only God knows how long, though eventually he heard keys jingling against the cell door. He kept his head tilted forward, hoping that whoever it was, would think he was passed out._

_Clunk, Clunk, Clunk. __The gentle thuds of boots, with a slight metallic click, meaning they had some sort of blade on the underside. _

_Antonio knew he didn't have a high chance of winning a fight, since he was wounded from the fight between him and Lovino, and the fight he had with Gilbert. He thought through a million different plans and scenarios in his head, but the only plausible one would be to try to heal up and wait until Lovino wasn't expecting it._

_"I know you are awake, bastard." Lovino's thickly accented voice echoed through the small room. "So look at me." He had already crossed the room to stand in front of Antonio, tapping his boot._

_Antonio smirked slightly, keeping his head tilted down. "Hmph, feeling big and mighty after cheating to win against me, Lovi?" He had his eyes shut and his body limp in the chains. "You even said so yourself, 'Only us, no one else.' I shouldn't have trusted a __Kid.__" He emphasized the word 'kid'. _

_Lovino clenched his jaw shut, quickly reaching down and grabbing Antonio's jaw to tilt the Spaniard's head up. "I said 'Look at me' damn it!" He dug his nails into the skin of Antonio's jaw to try to pass the message along. "Now listen to me. I won't hesitate to kill you this time."_

_Antonio tipped his head up to look at Lovino, dirt in his hair from when he had fought with Gilbert. His emerald green eyes slowly turned to look upon Lovino. "And why should I listen to a brat?" He asked, keeping his voice calm and relaxed, not showing his true nerves._

_Lovino growled and let go of Antonio's jaw, quickly moving his hand to slap it across Antonio's cheek. A resonating 'Slap' was heard through the room. "I said 'Listen to me'!" He had his jaw clenched, trying to keep from grabbing the gun hidden at the waistband of his pants. _

_Antonio turned his head with the slap, trying to avoid making the hit hurt worse by resisting. "Is that all you can do?" He smirked slightly, looking back to Lovino, his cheek a bright red from the force of the slap. "I've been slapped far harder by girls." He let out a small laugh, though it was clearly fake._

_Lovino turned around, debating the idea of leaving the room, but deciding against it. "I'm giving you one chance to answer my questions, or I'll let you rot down here for the rest of your miserable life." He turned, once again, to face Antonio. "Who sent you?" He took a step closer with each word._

_Antonio didn't seem to be phased by the intimidating actions, keeping a straight face. "No one, I sent myself." His eyes showed no emotion. "Even if someone did send me, you think I would just tell you right away like that, never in a million years."_

_Lovino clenched his fist and punched the wall above Antonio's head, causing small pebbles to drop down onto the Spaniard's head. "Fine, have it your way, bastard! As punishment, you won't eat anything for the next three days!" He turned and stormed out of the room, locking the iron door behind himself._

_Antonio sighed and tipped his head forward again; letting out the breath he had been holding. "Yikes, I never thought a kid could be so scary.." He mumbled the words under his breath. He tried pulling at the chains holding his wrists to the wall. "Damn, newly put in." He looked over at one of his wrists, noticing that the iron cuff was still clean looking, showing that it was relatively new. _

_He sighed, knowing he would be stuck here until he could figure a way out. "Maybe if I befriend one of the workers, I can get out of here." He smirked and leaned back against the wall. "That might be my past plan of action." He closed his eyes slightly, resting his sore body._

To Lovino (Right after the fight)

Lovino walked into the main dining area, readjusting his clothing. "Pardon the interruption everyone." He bowed slightly to the group of people who had been watching through the windows. "There shall be no more interruptions for the rest of the night, so relax and calm your nerves with some wine." He clapped his hands twice and several servers came out, holding many wine glasses on large silver trays.

The group of people started grabbing glasses as servers came near them, thanking the help as they did so.

Lovino walked over to one side of the hall, looking around for his brother, who had been injured when Antonio had broken in. "Feliciano." He found his younger brother sitting in a chair, watching the people around him. He was only wearing Ludwig's jacket on his upper half, bandages covering the large gash on his back, and a 'stick-on' bandage over the small scrape on his neck. "Feliciano, are you in pain?" He knelt down in front of the man.

Feliciano looked over and saw his brother kneel in front of him. "Fratello, ciao. No, I am fine, thanks to you and Luddy." He smiled up at the large man standing behind him, keeping an eye out for any more enemies. "Are you alright?" The smaller man reached out and touched the cut on Lovino's neck, then moving his hand down to the Italian's arms.

Lovino relaxed a bit, hearing his brother was alright, but when his wounds were touched, he flinched, cringing in slight pain. "I'm fine or I will be as soon as I get them taken care of." He laid his head down on Feliciano's lap, resting a bit. "I'm sorry you had to be involved. I wish you hadn't accepted my offer to co-own this Family." He sighed.

Feliciano soothed his brother slightly by running his hand over the man's head, sliding his fingers along the silky hair. "I accepted because I wanted to, not because I had to. I wish I was stronger and could better protect myself though. You should let me learn." He turned his gaze to the rest of the party goers. "I understand that I am the 'public-face' of the Family, but I don't see why you have to burden all the hardships on your own.

Lovino shook his head. "No, I don't want you hurt again, but if you honestly want to, once you are healed back up, I will teach you some basic self-defense, alright?" He lifted his head to look toward Feliciano.

The younger man nodded enthusiastically, "Si, si! Grazie Fratello!" He smiled brightly, his bubbly side coming back out. "Ah, but shouldn't you attend to our 'guest'?" His gaze moved to the windows near the large rose bush. "He's probably just 'dying' to talk to you." He chuckled.

"Si, I should. Will you be alright in here?" He stood back up, dusting his clothes off. Feliciano nodded and Lovino turned toward the doors, heading back into the garden, going straight for the hidden door to the dungeon.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey! Well, how was this chapter? I have been writing a bit more, now that I have moved. Right now I don't have internet, so I have to upload when I got to my sister's house, which I am alright with, since I don't get distracted by internet things when I am writing.**

**So, to explain Lovino's behavior at the end, he was worried about his brother, and finding out he was alright caused him to be a bit more 'affectionate'. I mean, if that were me, I would have just started crying and clinging to my younger sibling. **

**Anyway, I have wasted enough time in this AN, so I shall leave you guys be until the next chapter.**

**Bye bye~ RoyalLowBlood**


End file.
